


A Surprising Visitor

by KimsOTPs



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: After Daesung's discharge, he visits Seungri. He hasn't seen the younger man in a while and wants to spend some time with Seungri, take care of him with a bath and a home-made dinner. Daesung wants to do anything he can to make Seungri feel better and things heat up in the bathroom when they can't deny their attraction to each other any longer.--This mentions all that has been thrown at Seungri this year, but nothing detailed.--
Relationships: Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Surprising Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Don't want to read something positive about Seungri, please click out and find something else.
> 
> I'm posting a few fics that I have on AFF, these are older and posted in the last few months.
> 
> This mentions all that has been thrown at Seungri this year, but nothing detailed. It's a little sad in the middle because of that, but it ends with smut and a little fluff. 
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes, English isn’t my first language, and don’t hesitate to give me constructive criticism.

Seungri’s heart jumps to his throat when his doorbell rings. He’s not expecting anyone, and these days unexpected visits and messages usually mean bad news. 

He walks to the door and hesitantly looks through the peephole, bracing himself. The smiling face he sees is shocking, but not in the way he had been preparing himself for. 

It’s Daesung. 

Seungri obviously knew that the older man had been discharged the day before, but he had not expected to see him, at all. They hadn’t spoken, or even messaged, for a few weeks, going on months. 

The younger man quickly opens the door to let his hyung in, not wanting anyone, and by anyone, he means ‘journalists’, to see the other man and cause trouble for his hyung. 

As soon as Daesung is inside and the door is closed, Seungri feels awkward, not sure what to say or do. He can’t bring himself to look the older man in the eye, afraid of what he might see there. 

His hyung isn’t feeling awkward though, he’s just happy to see his maknae after so long and hugs the younger man, squeezing as well as he can with one arm. He’s holding a bag in the other hand. Seungri hugs back awkwardly, stunted in surprise. 

When they part, Daesung can see the confused look on the maknae’s face. He looks like he wants to ask why the older man came to visit, but’s seems afraid of asking. Daesung, of course, knows why the maknae is feeling like this and helps him out by explaining himself. 

“I thought I would come over to cook you dinner. It’s been a long time since the last time we ate together.” Daesung walks into the kitchen to put the groceries away. “Or did you have other plans?” He smiles at the maknae, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Seungri just shakes his head no and follows the older man into the kitchen. 

“Great. I’ll get this started then.” 

Daesung takes out what he needs and starts looking for the pots and pans he needs. Seungri starts helping in silence, and they fall into a familiar routine. The older man would like to talk about all that is going on, but knows that Seungri will feel uncomfortable, not used to talk about himself and serious topics. And, Daesung knows that when the younger man came to visit him after the accident, he was much more closed off then Seungri is right now. 

“Hyung... Why did you really come to visit?”

Daesung smiles. “I wanted to spend time with you because I missed you.”

“But... aren’t you angry with me, because of... you know...”

“Why would I be angry at you for that?” The older man turns to face Seungri. “I believe what you told us. You’re not responsible for other’s actions. And, people make mistakes. I would know. I’ve never forgotten your support during that time. No matter how hard I tried to push you away, you still came back. Even waited in the rain, for three hours, for me to let you in.”

“Of course I would, hyung. You’re important to me.”

“You’re important to me, too, Seunghyun-ah.”

Seungri shakes his head. “I’m no-”

“Stop! Don’t you dare say that.” Daesung puts his hand over the younger man’s mouth, physically stopping him from finishing the sentence. Seungri blinks in confusion at the explosive reaction from his hyung.

“You’re just as important as anyone else. Maybe even more so, you’re incredibly important to me. My life wouldn’t be the same, I wouldn’t be the same. Nor would I be where I am now without you and your support.” Daesung drops his hand and hugs the younger man. 

Seungri accepts the hug and relaxes completely in the older man’s arms, leaning all his weight against the muscular body and rests his head on the other’s shoulder. It surprises Daesung, the maknae hasn’t been that comfortable being hugged for years. But he gladly holds Seungri, feeling happy he can do something to comfort the other, even more so during this stressful time.

They stay like that for a few minutes. Seungri pulls away first. When Daesung looks the younger man in the face, he feels a little relieved. The younger man’s eyes look more focused and clear, more like the maknae he has known for all these years.

Daesung takes one of Seungri’s hands in his own and walks both towards the bathroom. 

“While the food is cooking, I’m going to draw you a bath. I brought my favourite oil that always relaxes me.” 

Seungri nods as he allows himself to be pulled into his bathroom. His hyung starts filling up the bathtub, humming a tune Seungri hasn’t heard before. A pleasant scent fills the room, the younger man recognises lavender but isn’t sure about the rest.

“Come on, take your clothes off, can’t take a bath fully clothed.” Daesung smiles at the younger man. 

Seungri hesitates.

“I’ve seen you undress before, no need to be shy.”

Slowly the younger man undresses, Daesung can’t keep his eyes off of the slowly revealed skin, sure, he had seen his maknae naked before and it had been a long time. But this time, it feels different. While he is watching, they make eye-contact, and Seungri, uncharacteristically, blushes. 

He’s suddenly feeling a strong sense of need, of desperate urgency. But for what? Maybe this whole situation has triggered something in his head. Seeing how horribly the whole world his treating his maknae has been heartbreaking. It’s all so unfair, and Daesung has been feeling powerless for months. 

Daesung knows Seungri is strong, stronger than almost everyone, he can handle a lot, but everyone has their limits. And thinking about potentially losing Seungri is making the older man feel panicked. All he wants to do is to take care of the younger man, make him feel good in whatever way he can. 

He doesn’t know how to describe what he is feeling, but he doesn’t care to name or explain it. Before, something like this would make him feel afraid about what was going on with him. But, right now, he doesn’t care about the fear, the feeling of dread about losing his beloved maknae is exponentially greater.

Seungri gets in the tub. Daesung grabs a washcloth and a stool in the room, puts it next to the bath and starts washing the other’s back and arms. The maknae seems surprised, but he relaxes and lets his hyung touch him. Daesung moves to Seungri’s torso, grazing his nipples and watches them harden. He passes them again and sees the younger man bite his lip, but Seungri doesn’t speak up. 

Emboldened by the, seemingly positive, reaction, he concentrates on the area enough that the younger man looks at him, seemingly confused. But he still doesn’t say anything to his hyung. 

Daesung moves lower, and when he reaches the younger man’s delectable-looking cock, Seungri startles. “Hyung! I can wash that myself.”

The older man smiles. “I know.” And Daesung continues, now soaping up his hands instead of the cloth he was using, fully gripping the other’s cock. 

He can see the younger man blushing and looking almost scandalised, but Seungri doesn’t try to stop him. So, Daesung takes that as another good sign. 

Seungri is panicking on the inside, if his hyung keeps up these touches, he is going to get hard, and how could he possibly explain that away. This is such an out of the ordinary situation that the younger man is feeling utterly lost. Daesung isn’t usually the one, out of all his hyungs, to touch him teasingly or just plain grope him. 

Seungri is getting hard, it feels good enough that even his nerves are not enough to stop that. And, if he is honest, it had been a while since he had touched himself, feeling too stressed these last few months, and even longer since the touch of another. 

When the older man doesn’t let up, Seungri reaches down and tries to cover his growing erection. “Hyung! What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” After a moment, Daesung continues. “Is there something wrong with that?” The older man sounds a little nervous, worried that he is reading the maknae wrong.

“N-no, I guess not... But why?”

“Because I want to take care of you.”

“You are doing that by cooking for me, you don’t have to do, this...” Seungri gestures to the older man’s hand still holding his cock. 

“Why not? I want to make you feel good, and I want to do this way, if you allow me.”

Daesung can see the younger man think, feeling sure that all kinds of scenarios and possible conversations passing through Seungri’s mind. 

Seungri ends up nodding. “If I can do the same to you. Please?”

“How can I refuse if you ask so nicely.” Daesung smiles at his maknae, of course, Seungri would think of his hyung’s needs. The younger man smiles back in relief. 

Seungri moves his hands out of the water but stops before he can touch his hyung. “Oh, I don’t want to get your clothes wet. Maybe take them off?” 

Daesung can see a cheeky look on the maknae’s face, it’s a good excuse to get the older man to undress. “Sure, Seungri.” He had been staring at the younger man before, so Seungri is allowed a look too, The older man takes all his clothes off, it’s also getting pretty warm in the bathroom because of the hot bath, so he had started so sweat anyway. 

He can feel Seungri’s eyes travel all of his body, the younger man’s gaze feels heavy, heavy from arousal. 

“Wow, hyung, you got even more muscular.” 

The older man almost feels shy at the awe in Seungri’s voice. Daesung sits back down on the stool, adjusting it so he and Seungri can reach each other. The younger man looks so eager that it’s getting Daesung more excited too. Almost like it’s his first time doing something like this. The older man has never given anyone a handjob before, so it is his first time in some ways. 

It’s a little bit of a puzzle to get positioned where their arms don’t bump into each other, but they make it work. It doesn’t take long for Daesung to get as hard as Seungri is. 

They quickly find a good pace, not too slow and teasing, but also not rushing to cum. 

“Hyung, you weren’t joking when you mentioned what having a big nose means.” The younger man’s voice sounds almost dreamy, and it takes Daesung a second to get what Seungri is referencing. 

“I was really just joking, Seungri.”

“I mean it, hyung. Even I would have a hard time fitting all of you in my mouth. I can barely wrap my hand around you. Yabai Kang, indeed.”

Daesung can’t help but laugh. “You know that’s an exaggeration. Jiyong loves making things bigger than they are.”

“I don’t think that’s possible in this case though. It doesn’t do you justice.”

The older man leans closer and puts a hand on Seungri’s cheek. “Such a sweet maknae. You deserve better than this world.”

It’s Seungri’s turn to feel shy, and he shakes his head. Daesung moves the stool closer. “It’s true, and you know hyung wouldn’t lie.” 

The younger man can’t say anything about that, it’s true, Daesung doesn’t lie. 

“I’m not sure what this all is, what this means. But, can I kiss you, Seunghyun-ah?”

Seungri nods enthusiastically and leans closer. Their lips meet tentatively, both feeling a little off because of the newness and how sudden this lust between them happened. The kiss quickly feels natural, and they read each other without issue, it’s just as easy as when they are performing on stage together. The two kiss for a few minutes, feeling lost in this newfound lust for each other 

After they break apart Seungri grins. “I just made at least half of Japan very jealous.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got to kiss the famous lips of Daegelina. They only get a silicone mold.” 

Daesung laughs, of course Seungri’s mind would still be overactive while getting kissed.

“Hyung, I really appreciate you drawing me this bath, but can we move to my shower? I want to touch you more easily. Please?”

“Of course, Seungri. Good idea. Here, let me help you out.”

The older man helps Seungri out of the tub and the younger man hurries to turn the shower on, eager to continue. 

“Maybe I should make your fans jealous too.”

Seungri looks over questioningly but doesn’t get the chance to ask because Daesung has moved closer and takes one of the younger man’s buttcheeks in hand and squeezes. 

“The worldwide renowned peach. I think it’ll not just be your fans who will feel jealous, but a lot of other people too.” 

Daesung manoeuvres them both in the shower cabinet. “Even our hyungs will complain it’s unfair that I get to touch you like this. If they ever find out, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Seungri smiles. “No need to share everything, let’s keep this for just us.”

The older man pulls the younger man close using both hands on Seungri’s butt, their hard cocks touch and Seungri moans. Daesung kisses his maknae again, and Seungri angles their cocks so they can grind against each other.

Seungri lets his hyung take control and set the pace using his hands on the younger man’s butt, squeezing and pushing his full behind. 

The younger man tries to take both their leaking cocks in hand, but Daesung stops him. “Let me, I want to take care of you, you just relax.”

The younger man nods and grabs onto his hyung’s shoulder, allowing Daesung to do what he wants, and just hang on for the ride. The older man keeps on hand on Seungri’s bottom, holding the other steady while he jerks both their erections in his other. 

After a few minutes, their movements get more frenzied. “Hyung, more, please.” Seungri sounds breathless and needy. Daesung isn’t sure what more he can do, he can only pull inspiration from sex he had with women. He moves the hand on the younger man’s behind and runs a finger between the cheeks, finding Seungri’s entrance. 

Seungri pushes back into the hand, making a satisfied sound in the back of his throat, letting the older man know he is doing well. Daesung pushes his finger in, slowly because of the lack of lubrication. The older man is about to ask if this isn’t hurting Seungri, when the younger man moans.

“That feels good, hyung. More.”

“I don’t know... I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, I like the burn.”

Daesung gives the younger man a dubious look.

“It’s fine. Really. I can take two fingers. I wouldn’t make you hurt me.”

The two keep eye-contact for a few seconds, and eventually the older man gives in and nods. If it makes Seungri feel a little better, he wants to do it. If the younger man wants some ‘pain’ Daesung, wants to be the one to inflict it and control the severeness. 

Daesung fingers the other slowly while picking up the pace jerking their cocks. It doesn’t take long for Seungri to moan louder and louder. The older man adds a second finger, moving both fingers experimentally, exploring the younger. 

It’s not long before Seungri is practically hanging on to the older man.

“Hyung, I’m close.”

Seeing his maknae in the throws of pleasure, is getting Daesung close as well. Usually, something as simple as this wouldn’t get him close all that quick, but it’s all so new, and Seungri has always gotten to him more than anyone else. But he wants to focus on Seungri first, take care of the younger man. It’s not long after that Seungri cums, moaning into his hyung’s shoulder. 

Daesung can only focus on Seungri moaning his hyung’s name. Knowing that the younger man is so focussed on him to moan his name, is what throws Daesung over the edge too. After both soften, he moves his hands and hugs Seungri, loving how eager the younger man is to be held today. It’s so different from how his maknae usually acts towards any contact. It shows how much of an effect these months have had on Seungri, and that Daesung’s support was needed and has helped him some. 

“Thanks for mentioning me on that broadcast, hyung. You’ve been one of the few people who have spoken about me without it being negative. I hope you didn’t get into trouble for it.”

“You’re my precious maknae, everyone knows that, and they know better than to try and tell me what to do when it comes to you.”


End file.
